Andraste's Revealing
by StarBloodZero
Summary: For the first time The Maker has just revealed himself to Andraste. He has given her knowledge about things she never imagined and the most blatant of these things is a lifestyle long forgotten. This is an alternate universe telling of Andraste's story, rated M for casual nudity and sexual themes.


History would remember today as the most monumental it had ever been witness to. Andraste had come to the mountains to pray. The gods of her people were silent, her prayers falling upon the unhearing mountain and the uncarring wind. Her compassion and her sincerity were moving to The Maker, causing him to reveal himself to her. He blessed her with wisdom and knowledge of a history long forgotten. The creation, the migrations of the races, and more. One of these things was rituals and acts that were pleasing to The Maker, one of which caused Andrastes eyes to widen, for in that moment of awakening she knew what she needed to do.

"Ooh no… Oh my…" The woman paced back and forth in the forest. She moved her hair behind her head, the color shimmering tones of blond and red depending on the lighting of the sun on her. Her body started to shake and shiver in anticipation, sweat forming on her brow. "What will my people do? Will they believe me? This is all so…" she let out a deep sigh as her mind, body, and soul came to the understanding of this hidden truth of the world.

In the end she knew what must be done. The state in which man had been created was pleasing to The Maker, master of reality, shaper of the world. Clothing had a purpose, protection from the elements, but man had forgotten the innocence he once had. With one final deep breath the prophet loosened her thin cotton dress and allowed it to fall to the forest floor.

Her body, now nude save her deer skin shoes, became even more aware of its bare state due to the light breeze that seemed to caress and kiss every inch of her exposed skin. She ran her hands over herself as she looked down. Her fingers running over her form as she took it on. Her thick thighs meeting wide hips. Her rear end was pleasantly plump, just enough to give it a tempting bounce with every step. Her stomach was flat and shapely, leading up to her handful of perky breasts and small bright pink nipples. She let out another sigh as she cupped her breasts in her hands, lifting them up, letting them go, and watching them bounce back into place. She had to admit, for being in her late thirties her body was still holding up well.

"... Your will, not mine, be done." She sighed and held her head up, keeping as much of her normal dignified demeanor she could as if there was nothing abnormal with her state of undress.

Andraste began her walk through the forest of the mountains, the cool air a constant reminder to her state of undress. With every step she was aware of her more voluptuous areas jiggling. Every step a reminder she was headed back to her home village of Denerum. Back to civilization. Back to a place where hundreds of people would be openly ogling the chieftain's wife's naked body. The thought alone was enough to make Andraste wrap her arms over her breasts in embarrassment. Communal bathing in the river was common, and even families changing clothes in front of one another wasn't unheard of by any means. In fact most people slept in the nude but the thought of openly willingly walking naked in public was unheard of. Scandalous would be a more apt description.

"This is for The Maker." She told herself, slowly and confidently bringing her hands to her side. "Things are going to change. Freedom will come back into the world. But I must be willing to play my part."

Humiliation and bravery swirled around inside her heart as the sounds of her village met her ears. Through the trees she could see the wooden cottages, the people in the market, children playing, and people working. She stopped for a moment, hiding behind a tree and finally coming to terms with what was going to happen. Her mind focused on The Maker, though only recently being revealed to her all the knowledge and light and love he poured onto her formed a bond more powerful than anything she had ever known. If anyone else was to feel this as well, she had to move a burst of courage the prophet moved out from behind the tree and began walking down the open path.


End file.
